


Loser

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gamer AU - Freeform, Love your gamer bf, M/M, Rough Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: Just a small smutty gamer AU
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Loser

Mo would be making food right now for his boyfriend. Where was that boyfriend right now? Stuck up in his fucking gaming room that he hasn't left since God knows when. Mo swears it smells like a pigs den in there. 

And yet this man still has the audacity to be so fucking good looking. It's like his luck is through the roof. Mo sighed and finished up making his famous beef stew. He poured it into a bowl and started heading over to the devil's gaming room. 

Guan Shan and He Tian lived in a apartment that had two rooms and one bathroom. One room was the room they shared together when they slept. Second room was Tian's gaming room which is where he basically lives his whole entire fucking life. Mo knocked waiting for a response, but got nothing. He opened the door and saw the man asleep on the floor he was wrapped around with dirty shirts. 

Mo groaned and went back to the living room setting the beef stew on the table. He went back and took off the dirty clothes from He Tian. The man was still asleep and Mo got an idea. 'I CAN FINALLY FUCKING CLEAN THIS ROOM!' Mo grinned. He Tian never let Mo clean his gaming room cause it showed his fucking progress into becoming a real gamer. 

Bullshit Mo would always say. Guan Shan would pick up Tian's upper body and dragged him to their bedroom. 'Fuck he needs a shower.." Mo sighed. He set Tian on their bed and let the man sleep. 

Mo went into his living room once more and opened a cabinet with disinfecting wipes and other cleaning supplies. He grabbed a mop and a broom. And trash bags TONS of trash bags. The red head began the process of cleaning this pigs den. He started with picking up the clothes and putting them in a trash bag. He was definitely throwing those away. He then started picking up the trash which filled up 2 whole trash bags. 

The whole floor felt sticky and crunchy it was disgusting. Mo began mopping the floor making sure it was spotless and glossy clean. Once that was done he began to sweep creating 3 piles of crumbs and wrappers of candy or chip bags. He scooped that up and put it in another trash bag. He began to clean up Tian's set up. He threw away the empty monster, soda, water and any other energy drink bottles that were piled up on his desk. 

He wiped his whole desk down with the disinfecting wipes. Mo took the extra mile and cleaned up Tian's greasy keyboards and mouse and also his surprisingly greasy PC set up. Mo did a little bit more cleaning and the room was finally clean. Mo was exhausted and he took all the full trash bags out. But when Mo took out the last trash bag out he heard a scream. 

He ran back up into the apartment and saw He Tian his eyes widened and mouth open wide. "Mo- You-" Tian was speechless. "FUCKING FINALLY! I WAS WAITING FOR YOUR CLEAN FREAK SELF TO CLEAN MY GAMING ROOM!" Tian grinned. Mo stood there with a blank expression. "Thanks baby, see ya." Tian went inside his normal habitat, his gaming room. 

Mo trudged into his bedroom. He slumped on the bed. 'I'll fucking kill him, I'm gonna fucking destroy him..' Mo said in his head. The red head got up taking off his clothes heading into the shower to wash up. He was thinking of a way to get back at He Tian. 

He Tian was actually a streamer who was popular. Most likely because he is indeed good looking and very good at playing video games and any kind of game in general. Mo gasped and grinned. He Tian was also known for never losing on a stream. Guan Shan knew exactly what he was gonna do. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He Tian was in the middle of streaming and Mo was right in front of the door. He was not nervous of being seen on his stream since today Tian wasn't using his face cam. Mo went inside the room and saw that He Tian was having a 1v1 against some of his fans. Tian noticed Mo and just nodded. 'Bastard..' Mo thought. Mo then went down on all fours and crawled under He Tian's desk. 

"What are you doing.." Tian noticed Mo underneath him. "Don't mind me, pay attention to your fucking game bastard." Mo glared. He Tian shrugged and continued to talk while playing. Mo began sucking on He Tian's bulge, the sucking getting Tian's pants damp. "The fuck are you doing..." He Tian would whisper groaning. Mo ignored him and continued sucking his bulge. 

He Tian sighed and continued on his stream. Guan Shan slip Tian's pants down a little bit and his boxers and his cock sprung free. Mo would blow on Tian's cock causing Tian to shiver and stutter a bit while he talked to his viewers. Momo would finally take the tip of Tian's cock into his mouth sucking on it. The black haired boy hissed. Mo would start taking his full length into his mouth hollowing his cheeks. 

Sucking and slurping, shit he fucking smelled and yet it was so addicting, He continued sucking off Tian his teeth grazing his cock here and there. Tian was grunting and groaning. "Sorry chat, just getting a bit excited here to uh play with you all hah..." He Tian would say. 

Mo finally took all of He Tian's length deep throating his cock. "Fuck.." Tian sighed out. Mo gagged a bit but he continued on. Mo twirled his tongue around the tip of He Tian's cock and sucked on it hard as well and then deep throated his cock all the way. Guan Shan would continue this strategy and he was enjoying every reaction Tian was giving him. 

He Tian was struggling to win his 1v1's, but in the end won anyways. The red head then decided to take in all of Tian again, it would hit the back of his throat and he just held it there. Sucking and slurping waiting for He Tian too burst. No bobbing his head just sucking and slurping. 

Mo knew He Tian was bound to get impatient. Tian couldn't take it any longer. "Hey guys, sorry but something uh...fuck..Came up! Cya!" Tian quickly ended his stream and began thrusting into Mo's mouth. The red head gagged but he enjoyed the roughness. "You fucking little slut, ruining my fucking stream by sucking me off." Tian gripped a handful of Mo's red hair bucking his hips forward hard. 

Mo moaned making muffled noises, tears on the edge of his eyes. "Better not regret this baby." He Tian grinned. Mo fucking missed this so much, getting face fucked and pounded by He Tian. 

Tian thrusted faster and pushed Mo's face towards his cock at the same time. Mo's tears fell gagging and slurping noises filled the room joined with Tian's moans. "Fuck! Cumming, shit!" Tian moaned out cumming deep in the back of Mo's throat. 

He Tian starting pulling away from Mo's mouth. Mo swallowed his load and began licking his cock clean. "What has gotten into you, couldn't handle not getting fucked in weeks?" Tian grinned. Mo pushed got up from under the desk and took of his clothes. "Fuck, forgot how sexy your body was.." Tian mumbled in a trance while he looked up and down. Mo chuckled and sat on He Tian's lap. 

He had to be careful since Tian's gaming chair had wheels and they could literally roll away. He Tian trailed his hands all over Mo's body pinching his nipples. "Shit-" Mo moaned grinding against He Tian's cock. Tian began sucking on Mo's chest like a little baby. Mo sighed and continued grinding his ass on Tian's cock. "You want me to put it in, hm?" He Tian would whisper in Mo's ear. 

"Please..do it raw.." Mo moaned out. "Have you prepped yourself?" He Tian asked but right when Mo was about to respond he slammed straight inside Mo causing him to scream. "FUCK!" Mo trembled crying a bit. "Aw baby, you're tightening around me so much.." Tian smiled kissing his cheek. 

Mo began bouncing on Tian's cock, he was lucky he did indeed prep himself a bit. Or else He Tian slamming into him would hurt like a bitch. He Tian groaned watching Mo fuck himself with his cock. "He Tian, He Tian." Mo mewled out his name wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Hm? What do you fucking want?" He Tian asked smirking. Instead of answering Mo kisses He Tian, their tongues clashing together. It was such a dirty kiss saliva drip down the side of their lips. Mo's eyes locked on with Tian's. Once they pulled away a string of saliva connected their lips. 

"Didn't answer my question, little mo." Tian chuckled licking his lips. "Fuck me, bitch." Mo glared trying to bounce on his dick again but Tian held his hips down. "Please?" The black haired man said with a grin. "PLEASE!" Mo yelled. 

He Tian nodded smiling and begun to slam into Mo. Mo moaned out clawing at Tian's back, his head was turning into mush so quick. It's really been so fuckling long since they actually fucked. "Fuck! That's the spot." Mo kept moaned biting his lip. He began bouncing on Tian's cock matching his pace. "Shit, you're so fucking eager.." Tian growled biting down on Mo's shoulder. 

Thrusting harder and faster Mo shuddered as he came. "FUCK! FUCK!" Mo yelled out curse words and tons of other words he couldn't understand. "Fuck! Your cock feels so good, shit!" The red head kept blurting out more nonsense that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. 

He Tian then stood up holding onto Mo he leaned forward pushing his keyboards forward making some space. He laid Mo down on his desk and continued slamming into him at an inhuman pace. "Holy fuck!" Mo screamed in pleasure feeling his prostate continuously getting slammed into. The red head came again and tightened around Tian's cock. "Little bitch, don't tighten up shit."

He Tian groaned and grunted. He really did miss fucking his little Mo. They have been so distant from each other lately. Tian knew it was all his fault so he planned after his stream he would spend time with Mo since a few days ago he did say something very heartless to Mo. 

He Tian leaned over to Mo and kissed him. The thrusts got faster. "Mo Guan Shan look at me, baby." He Tian pulled away from the kiss. Mo looked at Tian directly in the eyes confused. "I love you." Tian would say with a soft smile. Mo's eyes widened and he smiled. "I love you too, now fuck me.." Mo wrapped his legs around Tian's waist. 

He Tian grinned and started slamming into Mo again and again. The red head came a third time! He was completely not in his right mind. He Tian groaned as he got close to his own climax he picked Mo up and thrusted forward. "Shit shit shit!" Mo clawed at Tian's back more. 

"I'm cumming Momo.." Tian grunted loudly as he thrusted once more and came inside Mo. "Mmf!" Mo bit his lip, he felt warm inside. Mo was panting and so was He Tian. They looked at each other and kissed. It was a soft kiss, a kiss that meant they were happy and content. 

After that they cleaned up their cum mess and took a bath. They were in the bath together. "Hey uh, Momo.." Tian would hug Mo from behind, the water spilling out. "I'm sorry for uh, being a dick.." He mumbled. Mo sighed and kissed his hand. "It's fine, I can deal with it." Mo mumbled. "But I don't want you to! I want you to yelk at me like you used to! Not only were you cute but you disciplined me!" He Tian explained. 

Mo chuckled. "Alright alright, thank you for considering my feelings." Mo smiled. "Shit, I'm getting hard again you're too mother fucking cute.." He Tian coughed. Mo turned around the water splashed. "I don't mind a round two.." Mo smirked. "Shit, you're one horny bitch.." Tian growled. 

"I learned from the best." Mo shrugged. "Yep, indeed you did." He Tian kissed Mo and their steamy night began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small one shot lmao


End file.
